<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaking Around (Kinktober) by TSsweets13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008218">Sneaking Around (Kinktober)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13'>TSsweets13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroat, F/M, Kinktober, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beelzebub has been sneaking around with their new housemate for a while now, but they’ve never done something this risky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) / OC, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) / Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneaking Around (Kinktober)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off of my own list of kinks for Kinktober. </p>
<p>Day 14: Deepthroat</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beelzebub tended not to keep things from his brothers. But his relationship with Salacia was one thing he had to keep secret. He knew they would probably disapprove and he didn’t want her to feel bad. So for now he kept her to himself. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>He was with her in the kitchen and things started innocently enough. Just a brush of her hand over his. It was late at night. No one else was up. They could flirt a little. </p>
<p>But that little hand brush was the start to something much more dangerous to be doing in the communal kitchen in the middle of the night. It moved to kisses then to a ferocious make out session against the counter with her moaning softly and panting as he ground his hips against hers. </p>
<p>He drug her to the pantry and she was on her knees for him. Beelzebub was very well endowed. She was stroking his long, thick, hard shaft. She looked up at him and gave him a coy smile. She leaned in and licked along the bottom of it. He set a hand over his mouth and groaned softly. She smirked and took his tip into her mouth after licking him a few more times, stroking him as she did. She took more of him into her mouth. </p>
<p>She began to suckle and then bob her head taking him inside. He groaned her name softly as she had him halfway into her mouth and he was practically filling her mouth now. She moaned around him and sucked harder. With a wink she did something she hadn’t done before. She lowered her head down as far as she could take him. Down her throat to where her nose was brushing the orange hair at the base of his cock. </p>
<p>He grunted and reached down and gripped her hair. “Fuck!” He cursed. </p>
<p>She held herself down before pulling back up and smirking up at him. He stared down at her and gripped her hair tighter. </p>
<p>“Again!” He growled. </p>
<p>She grinned and opened her mouth to take him in again. All the way to the base. She moaned and pulled off to suck and bob her head more. He was gripping her hair as tight as he could and was basically controlling her bobbing now. When she lowered her head again he held her there for a touch longer than she had before. Loving how she gagged around his cock. He let her pull up a little bit and then held her head down again. </p>
<p>She moaned and let him control it. She loved when he took control. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna cum.” He growled as he panted hard. </p>
<p>She lowered her head again and let him hold her there until he tugged her head off and began to stroke himself until he covered her open mouth, tongue, and face with his release. She moaned and swallowed what she could in a showy way. He panted hard and looked down at her. </p>
<p>“Damn.” He cursed. </p>
<p>“Did you like that, Beel?” She purred. </p>
<p>“Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll show you exactly how much I liked that back in your bed.” He growled. </p>
<p>She whimpered softly and let him help her stand. She quickly washed her face and let him drag her off for a fun, secret night together. One day they would tell his brothers. But tonight was not that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>